Cry Wolf
by AxisShadows
Summary: Roy Mustang is not perfect. He never claimed to be. But how can one even be considered perfect when they were the object of a gruesome and cruel experiment back in the Ishbal war? RoyXed, Chimera!Roy. Rated for language and some yaoi moments. Complete!
1. Cry wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. At all. I wish I did, but alas, som wishes just won't come true…

Summary: Roy Mustang is not perfect. He never claimed to be. But how can one even be considered perfect when they were the object of a gruesome and cruel experiment back in the Ishbal war? It's a secret he's kept for many years, but what will happen when Edward, the object of his secret affections, finds out by mistake? Will he let the colonel into his life knowing that he has such a dangerous side to him? Chimera!Roy and RoyXEdward. Rated mostly for language and a few yaoi moments.

A/N : This isn't my first RoyXEd fic, on the contrary, it's my seventh exactly, but it's my first as FullMetal Aishiteru. My account name Used to be FullMetal Mustang, for those who remember, but I had to delete that account for my own reasons. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

He was no Hero. No, he was the farthest thing. If anything, He'd died right alongside those poor women and children in Ishbal. Right alongside the Rockbells. And how can one so scarred ever be considered a hero? He considered himself unstable at points at best. But he had his reasons for this. Reasons that no one else would ever know, because he wouldn't let them see. Even when his face distorted in pain during a nightmare when he fell asleep at his desk, and Hawkeye would stand over him with a worried expression. She'd ask on occasion, almost as if she thought he was going to open up and speak eventually. But no. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Most of the time, he considered it an honor to be human. Human beings, though fragile, were the dominant creatures on the planet with full rain over mostly everything they pleased. Then he would snap back into reality and realize that no, he wasn't human anymore. How could he be with the beast growling hungrily inside of him? The beast that made him want to cry out on the full moon, made him want his steaks dripping blood, and made him…well, have the indescribable urge to mate at a certain point in the year. Yet Wolves, he realized after reading a few books, mate for life. Mustang just couldn't handle that one.

Who the hell in their right state if mind /would/

There was a brief knock on his door, and he made a small sound to allow the person entrance. A steady, yet still uneven stride could be heard through his enhanced ears, and he smirked his usual smirk. Fullmetal.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Edward?" He asked, looking up and locking obsidian eyes with molten gold.

Ed turned his head away, as if making eye contact would burn through his skin. Instead, he held up a piece of paper with what seemed to be a list on it.

"What the hell is this, you bastard?" He growled through clenched teeth, attempting to keep his cool. Roy looked over the paper quickly and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it's a shopping list Fullmetal." He said casually. Edward's eyes snapped up to his this time, a fire burning there that Roy had come to seek out and hold when speaking to The short blonde alchemist.

"I KNOW IT'S A SHOPPING LIST, BUT WHY WAS IT GIVEN TO ME? WE'RE BUSTING OUR ASSES OFF TRYING TO FIND THE STONE AND YOU SEND ME GROCERY SHOPPING! WELL SCREW YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Edward had gone into angered chibi mode for a moment, and Roy waited patiently until speaking again.

"You asked for an assignment, so I gave you one. Drop those off by my apartment later on this evening, I'll leave the door unlocked. The room number is A-15. And Ed? Make sure you pick up two percent milk. I won't drink anything else."

With that, Roy went silent and began signing paperwork, leaving an absolutely mortified Edward to storm out of his office.

* * *

Later that night, Edward was ranting about the colonel again. This time, to his younger brother.

"I'm telling you Al, that bastard gets even more annoying every time I see him! Making me pick up his stupid groceries, making me by that infernal white liquid, it's TORTURE!" The blonde huffed and glanced up at his younger brother, who was carrying the heavier of the grocery bags as the two headed for Mustang's apartment. Alphonse was chuckling slightly, and Ed grumbled under his breath.

"Brother, you're being to over dramatic. The colonel probably just wanted you to keep busy so you don't destroy central with your temper control problems." Alphonse said in a light tone. Ed turned to his brother again.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER CONTROL PROBLEM!" He screeched.

If Alphonse could have, he would have smirked. Ed shut up after that, though, and began to walk up the steps towards the colonel's door number. Alphonse tried to follow, but as he stepped on the first step, a loud crunch was heard and the light piece of wood snapped in two. Ed looked back and laughed.

"I'll get them, Al." he said, heaving the heavier bags into his arms as well. He turned away from his brother, who waited patiently, as he approached Roy's door.

"YO COLONEL BASTARD!" He screamed, kicking the door once. "HURRY AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" He kicked the door once again, but the old lady who answered was /definitely/ not the Flame Alchemist.

"Is there something wrong young man?" she asked sweetly.

Ed blinked once before a bright red blush spread across his features.

"I-I'm sorry ma'm , I was looking for Roy Mustang's apartment, I didn't mean to.."

The old woman raised a hand and began to chuckle.

"Mr. Mustang lives right down there, in the last room nearest the balcony, dear. He's room A-15. This is room A-13." She spoke with a softness to her voice that almost reminded him of his mother, and he smiled slightly.

"T-Thanks, sorry about the noise… I hope I didn't frighten you." He said, turning to walk to Mustang's door, and feeling just a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no, dear, Mr. Mustang gets people, usually young women, all the time screaming at his door. I along with everyone on this floor have become comfortably accustomed to it" She bowed her head to Edward before turning to go back inside, leaving a smirking Edward behind her.

When Ed finally got the door number right, The colonel wouldn't answer. He tried everything. Screaming, kicking, threats, until finally Al called up and told him to try opening the door. And it worked. He walked hesitantly into The colonel's apartment, noticing that it was very bare except for a few pieces of furniture and a full kitchen…and was that a chew toy on the couch?

"I didn't know the colonel owned a dog…" He muttered, putting the bags down on the kitchen counter. "Colonel? Mustang are you home?" he called, wandering through the apartment. As he entered the bedroom, he noticed a rather large tuft of black fur on the ground. "What in the…?" A loud howling startled him from his thoughts, and he went into panic mode. Looking around, he noticed that the balcony door was open. Slowly, he walked outside, golden eyes searching for Roy. Finally, they settled on a figure huddled in the corner.

"Mustang, what the hell?" Ed spoke more to himself. Roy's head snapped up, and he looked at Ed in shock and fear.

"Edward…my god, I forgot you were coming…" He whispered. He stood, albeit slowly, and turned to face his subordinate. "I know this probably comes as a shock to you, what with you having met marta and the rest of them." Edward's eyes burned a hole in Roy's skin as they traveled down the colonel's body. Wolf ears poked through charcoal hair. Once obsidian eyes now had gold pupils, giving off an eerie glow. Fangs curved from where normal human incisors should have been. A long, bushy black tail wagged lightly from behind him, and claws sprouted from bare hands and feet.

"You're…A chimera?" He asked in a light, cracked voice. Roy looked up and smiled, showing off his fangs full view.

"Only when I have to be." He said, attempting to lighten the mood.

And Edward? Edward fainted.

* * *

-sighs- I know, that was a bit short, but it's the most I could write, since I'm unbelievably tired. But I should update soon, although it might not be until after Otakon, since I won't be around for a couple of days. (( And I know Roy's story wasn't fully explained yet, but it will be in the next chapter! As well as some light royedo fluff, but that's about it just yet!)) Reviews are appreciated greatly! - Fullmetal Aishiteru 


	2. Taken Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist –grumbles- why do you make me say those horrible words?

A/N: I was very surprised that I got such lovely reviews (( with advice thrown in too, thanx very much! )) And I was suddenly inspired to write yet another chapter before I have to pack for Otakon. So, I decided I shall give my wonderful readers another chapter before I take leave. –bows- here we go:

* * *

There was something warm on his face. This was the first thought that ran through the blonde haired chibi's mind as he began to regain consciousness. He was tempted to snuggle into it, almost, because hey, when it's cold in a room and there's a warm object nearby, that would be the instinctive thing to do. But the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't called an alchemical genius for nothing. He knew, even with being half conscious, that he should evaluate the situation first. So with that thought in his head, he opened his eyes….

…And got the second major shock of the evening.

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist ( and apparently chimera ) was leaning over him with a concerned look in his wolf like eyes, and had his clawed hands resting on the boy's chest, just over his heart. And Edward did what any person would have done if they awoke to someone looming over them. He punched him in his nose.

"Damnit Ed! What the hell as that for!" He screeched, rubbing his nose as he fell back onto his backside with a small 'oomph'. He landed on his tail slightly, causing him to let out a small yelp that sounded all too wolfish for Edward to really believe this was a joke.

"For scaring me out of my freakin' mind, you bastard! Twice, no less! It's not every day you find out your superior officer isn't human!" He accused him of the worst, pointing at Roy with a shaky finger.

_My god, Edward, do you really hate me so? What have I done to deserve that last remark?_

Roy's ears fell flat against his head, and he looked down at his hands. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out. This was his most guarded secret, known only by those who had been his lab partners. Marta, Dorochette, Loa… But they had all followed a man whose identity was unknown to him, and he went on to pursue his dream of becoming the Fhurer king. He believed Riza was suspicious of him, but the more he thought about it, the more he wouldn't mind if she found out. She was such a caring person, even if she was trigger-happy at points.

"Not human, Edward? Are you really that cruel? I didn't choose this. It was already had enough explaining it to your brother, but-"

"Alphonse knows?" Edward asked in a shocked manner. But then, he realized, of course he must know, I've been laying here unconscious, Roy had to tell him something. "N-Never mind. What exactly happened to you?" He asked in a whisper, refusing to answer Roy's last question. Roy shook his head.

"In good time, Fullmetal, in good time. Are you hungry? Let me make you something to eat, it's too late for you to walk back to your dorm…" He said, standing to go dig something out of the kitchen. Ed stared in awe after him, but took time to survey his surroundings. He was always the cautious one, always hesitant of new surroundings. He considered this habit good, due to the fact that unfamiliar territory could be dangerous. Although, he couldn't think of why Roy's apartment would be dangerous….

The room he was in, he realized, was the bedroom he had to walk through to get to the balcony. The door to said balcony was shut now, and drapes were pulled tight and snapped together. In the center of the bedroom was where he sat, apparently on a bed. He silently thanked Roy in his mind for not putting him on the dirty couch in the living room. In the far left corner, up against the wall, was a bookshelf with many alchemical texts as well as scattered novels here and there. A phone sat next to the bed on a table, as well as a lamp and a pair of glasses (which he guessed were for reading). A book sat there as well, and he picked it up after a moment. 'The habits of Wolves' it was called. Ah. So that was it. Roy /was/ mixed with a wolf.

Edward didn't really want to think of how his superior had gotten mixed with such a beast, but he wouldn't say anything more on the subject until Mustang himself gave it up. There had been something different about him since Ed returned from killing Greed, but he hadn't been able to put a finger on it. Perhaps Roy had not yet come to terms with his inner self? Whatever it is, Ed mused, It's gotta be bad. After all, it's affecting the /colonel./ and he's as hardheaded as I am, not that I'll admit that out loud. Sighing, Ed put the book down and slid off the bed, and, after noticing that Roy had apparently removed his boots and red coat for him, headed towards the kitchen to see what Roy was going to make for his late dinner.

Roy's ears picked up the sound of Ed's uneven strides before he saw him in the doorway. He turned, offered a small smile, then remembered his fangs, so offered a hand instead. Then he remembered his claws, so he dropped his hands to his sided and clamped his mouth shut, not offering anything. Edward cocked his head to the side. This was strange. In work, When Roy hid his wolf like features, He was an arrogant, cocky bastard with one hell of a god complex. But here in his own home, alone with Edward Elric, he was shy, hesitant, almost as if he were afraid of rejection. Ed shook his head slightly and approached. As he did, Roy took a step back. Oh for the love of…

"Mustang, I'm not gonna hit you, or pull your tail or flick your nose if that's what your so worried about." Ed said, approaching again. For a moment, Roy's normal self came into effect again.

"Why the hell would I be scared of you, Fullmetal runt?" he asked with a smirk. That did it; Edward snapped. And Roy got ready for the fireworks.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE COULDN'T FLICK EVEN THE SMALLEST DOG IN THE NOSE?" Ed flailed, and took a furious step towards the colonel. Now it was Roy's turn to click, yet in another way entirely. In his wolf-like way.

Obsidian eyes turned completely to animalistic ones as he unintentionally let a loud whining sound come from his mouth. He slammed his hands to his mouth as If to hide the fact that he had done it, but the wolf wasn't finished having it's fun yet. Wolfish instincts to play, to romp, so to speak, were unearthed, and he, quite literally/pounced/ on a very shocked, very confused Edward Elric. It wasn't until they were both on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor that Roy realized what he was doing, and he immediately stopped his tail from wagging so vigorously. He even clamped his mouth shut again. Yet he made no move to stand.

It was as if time stopped for the two alchemists. Ed stared up, as if in a daze, and Roy, though in a sated state as well, attempted to contemplate things. _For A moment there I went blank…Did I lose consciousness? Then why would I be in this position? Did Ed break my fall? _His thoughts were drowned out by a completely different voice. A voice with a light growl to it, telling him to play, urging him to unleash more of his animalistic instincts, as if letting it out every full moon wasn't enough. Roy shook his head furiously, and looked back down at the blonde alchemist. _Maybe if I…_ Roy leaned down then, leaning his forehead against the younger boy's.

"Sorry." He whispered. Ed colored up immediately as words were spoken, as the spell the colonel had him under was broken.

"YOUSUNUVABITCH!" He yelped, his words getting tangled together as he used his legs to heave the colonel off of him and onto the ground a good four feet away. "What the hell were you DOING!" He demanded, standing up. Roy sighed and stood as well.

"Why don't we have a little chat, you and I, over some ramen?" He suggested, brushing himself off (Ed blushed and turned away a bit when he realized Roy was clad in a tank top and shorts.) Ed growled, but then eyed the Ramen on the table, and reluctantly sat down in front of one of the bowls, digging in as soon as his hunger got the best of him. Roy sat down across from him, and waited patiently while Ed ate. Finally, A good 15 minutes later, Ed looked up with questioning eyes. Roy took a breath, and slowly, he began his tale.

"It began in the beginning of the ishbal war…"

* * *

_ "I don't understand why we have to go and investigate this stupid rebellion. I swear, The Fhurer king is doing this on purpose." A younger Roy Mustang grumbled. In the seat next to him, a woman with blonde hair chuckled. _

_"Flame, you gotta learn to roll with the punches. This isn't nearly as bad as other things we could be doing. Hell, We could be back in the investigations department researching the missing cities and being bored out of our minds…" She said with a small smirk. Roy shrugged. _

_"Yeah, well, I can tell you this, Marta, we'd better get out of this quickly. If there's one thing I hate, it's getting blood under my fingernails." He turned his head then to look out of the train window. Marta snorted, and glanced over at their other companions. Loa was looking out the window as well, sitting across from her and Roy. Dorochette was asleep, lounging with his legs outstretched. Before she herself attempted to drift off into sleep, she took another glance at Roy. He was the only one on edge. She had to admire him for that._

_One week after they began their rebellion:_

_"BASTARD! Let her go! She's a woman, let her go!" Roy yelled, desperately reaching for Marta, who was being dragged into a back room. She reached back weakly attempting to grab her friend's hand. Alas, it wasn't meant, and their fingers missed. Marta was taken. Roy was the only one who remained. But even that didn't last long._

_"Now then, what shall you be, hmm…? You could be a cougar…or perhaps you'd prefer something that suits you, like a rat or a weasel? Ah, yes, I know…We'll turn you into a wolf, like the dog of the military you are. At least a wolf is a little more honorable than a mere house dog like your friend with the spiky hair…" a deep voice, dripping with venom, cooed into his ear. He snarled and lashed out, fists only coming into contact with the air that was too thick for his tastes._

_"What the hell did you do to them! What will you do to me!" He asked, trying not to hint at the panic that had welled up inside of him. The voice laughed and dropped into a low whisper. _

"_We're going to turn you all into the animals you are." And then nothing. Just black. _

_When Roy next awoke, Marta was standing above him, a sad smile on her face. Dorochette and Loa were nearby, both with there heads bowed to the ground. _

"_Looks like you got the worst of It, flame." She whispered. He noticed there were strange markings curved up her body, but he said nothing, just stayed silent and stood. _

"_The worst of what?" he asked, tilting his head. Then it all came rushing back and he grabbed his head in an attempt to calm his thoughts. However, he quickly withdrew his hands as if he'd been burned. "I have…I have…" He couldn't get the words out, so Marta did it for him. _

_"Wolf in you. You're half wolf now, Mustang. I'm a snake, myself. Dorochette is a dog, and Loa is a rhino. We met a new guy who is part lizard, too. He's coming with us." She explained briefly before motioning for him to follow. _

_"Wait…coming with you to where?" He asked. It was Dorochette who answered him. _

_"To Greed. He says he can give us a place to stay where we won't be noticed by society." Roy made a small sound of agreement, but then stopped. _

_"And in return?" He asked, always remembering the law of equivalency. Loa answered this time, shrugging his heavy set shoulders._

_"We help him achieve his goal, and protect him when he needs protection." He spoke as if it were no big deal. But to the Flame Alchemist, who's only goal was to become the Fhurer, It was. So he made his decision, and left for East city headquarters. _

"It was the last time I saw the three of them after that." He said in a calm voice, looking up at Edward who was still deep in thought. "Afterwards I learned how to obscure my features and keep my wolf like instincts at bay. But it isn't working as well anymore. The wolf In me demands things I cannot give. Yet It's overpowering me. I'm losing the battle, Fullmetal." He finished on a light sigh, and waited for Ed to speak. But for Once, Edward remained silent, reaching across the table and clasping one of the colonel's clawed hands. 

'_Well,' _Roy thought, _"It isn't the reaction I had expected, but this…this is ok.'

* * *

_

Well, this chapter was longer than I expected it to be, but hey, that's a good thing! There should be another yaoi moment in the next chapter if I decide to stick with the original outline of this story. Reviews are loved and cherished, and advice is awesomely awesome. I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. What the wolf wants

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, would Roy really be straight? Nah…

A/N: Well, folks, I'm home! Otakon was a blast! Lets see, I have filled up most of my camera card with pictures, and the first picture you see when you turn it on is a pic of Gaara and Lee making out in the dealer's room…. Anyway! I promised to update ASAP, so here you go! (( And to my wonderful reviewers, thank you all! I am trying to write longer chapters, so please, be patient with me! ))

And now back to our show……

* * *

After that one encounter with Edward in his kitchen, the younger alchemist had practically made it his mission to avoid Roy in work. Sure, he would come in for reports when he needed to, and only then would his eyes trail to wear wolf ears were brought down against his head (and sometimes, though Roy would never tell the blonde that he saw him do this, Ed's eyes would attempt to trail even lower, where a bushy wolf tail was hidden). This was Roy Mustang's savior. The ability had been learned sometime while walking towards the train station from Ishbal. His ears were able to be tucked down against his head, though if he were to ever go bald, they would definitely be noticed. His tail could be retracted mostly, but that hurt, kind of, so he usually just wrapped it around one leg and wore the military butt skirt to hide it better. His fangs /did/ retract, as well as his claws, but those seemed to have minds of their own, popping out at random moments during the day.

This is what made Roy believe that the wolf in him was taking over. He didn't want is to happen, gods above, he didn't want it. But how could he avoid it? These thoughts had been bugging him for most of the morning, until a very calm, yet somehow very intimidating, Riza Hawkeye told him that, If he did not get to doing his paperwork, there would be one extra hole in his head. That made Roy scramble furiously for a pen and begin signing his name on every paper, not even reading them first. He could have been signing a request to take Alphonse Elric in for recycling and he wouldn't have noticed. For awhile, things went on as normal in the office. That is, until Fuery came rushing in with a letter written out for the colonel, told to be given to him directly.

"Sorry Sir, but it seemed important, so I rushed it up here as soon as I could." Feury said in his meek little voice. Roy accepted the letter with a small nod, and opened it to read:

_Mustang._

_It was all another rumor here in this city. Had to go to Resembool to get my arm fixed. Alphonse will be staying for a while with Winry and Pinako while I come back their to recover. Be back soon._

_Edward._

His letter was quick, and to the point, but nothing less expected from the Fullmetal Alchemist. It made sense, in an odd way, that the boy would want to leave his brother with someone who could care for him and give him company while Ed recovered from whatever injury he had sustained. What the Colonel didn't understand was why the blonde haired chibi would want to come back to Central instead of stay /with/ his brother and family. He decided he'd ask about this, when the blonde got home.

That night found Roy curled in a comfortable ball on his couch, tail out and flicking around, and ears twitching. The beast within him was satisfied for the moment. And for the moment, so was he. He'd been reading another book about the habits of wolves, and some were quite interesting. The raven haired man found that the fact that wolves are dedicated to their families made him smile, just a little. Hell, he could have been fused with a snake and been one known to eat his young. That would have been…alarming.

Sleep was snaking it's way into his mind then. It was a Saturday, and Colonel Mustang didn't go in on Sundays. He was free to sleep in, and it made it all the better that Sunday was the full moon. His wolf side seemed to be most active then, though it made him feel just a little bit more like a creature of legend and myth than a chimera. As his eyes were fluttering closed, however, a rather loud and rather alarming knock came on his front door. Well, so much for getting tons of sleep…

"I'm coming, hold on…" Roy said bitterly, heaving himself off of his couch and trudging over to open his front door…only to come face to face with a very battered looking Fullmetal Alchemist. "Edward, what…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, surprise, Mustang. The dorms were to cold and my heater broke, so I decided to come here. It works o my benefit anyway, since you have off tomorrow, and I can't work with my body in this state…" Ed went on rambling, walking into the house and leaving Roy to stare incredulously behind him.

"So you're basically telling me I have no choice but to let you stay in my home, and I have no choice but to take care of you because of the state you're in?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. Ed looked back over his shoulder from where he was kneeling down to take his boots off.

"Yeah, pretty much, Colonel bastard. See, you aren't as stupid as you look." With that last insulting remark, Ed headed into the kitchen to make something to eat. Roy could only shake his head in disbelief and follow him, not wanting, nor having the heart to argue.

After finding a bag of potato chips in the closet, Edward moved to sit at the table that he'd eaten ramen at about two weeks before. Golden eyes traveled around the kitchen, like they'd done before, and eventually came to rest on a clock hanging above the refrigerator. It had a wolf as a background, it's silhouetted form howling at a bright full moon in the upper left corner. He smiled at this, and then let his eyes rest on Roy, who was standing in the doorway watching him.

"What?" Ed asked, a bit unnerved under the older man's stare. Mustang shrugged, and came over to sit down opposite the blonde. Honestly, they really needed to find someplace better to sit and talk…

"Wanna come out and sit on the couch with me? It's warmer in the other room." He suggested quietly, not even sure why his voice was so….weak. Ed stared for a moment, obviously thinking it over, before nodding and standing up, heading towards the living room with the bag of chips still in his hand.

They sat together quietly, Roy curling up, but only slightly, and Edward sitting straight as if on edge. The only sounds that could be heard was Roy's heavier breathing, and Edward's teeth crunching the chips. It was an awkward silence, one of which neither had words to break. They must have sat there for a good 25 minutes, just thinking, before Roy decided to speak to the other alchemist.

"Why did you avoid me in the office?" he asked, his voice low, yet startling the other some. Ed blinked at him, as if he didn't understand the question, before shrugging and looking at his feet. "You weren't afraid or hesitant before, so why did you turn away from me when I spoke to you at work?" he asked again, being persistent, and Ed gave in, turning to face him with a calm, gentle look on his features.

"I was thinking things over, that's all. I didn't mean for it to look as though I was frightened or disgusted, because I'm not…" He said, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "But I was wondering…What will happen if the wolf takes full control of your body? What will you do then? You obviously wouldn't be able to stay in the military, being part wild animal and having uncontrollable instincts…" Roy had to blush at the reference to the night where Roy pounced on the boy in his kitchen.

"Well, I would have to face that when I get there." He said, in a too calm voice that made Edward smile sadly.

The colonel had never been his favorite person in the world. He sent him on pointless missions, insulted him at the worst possible points in time, and always somehow knew exactly what to say to set him off. And yet he cared for the older man. He couldn't, no, wouldn't say that the feeling was one of love. He didn't believe that it was. But there was the feeling of wanting to be around the colonel that had developed within the past couple of weeks. This had alarmed him, and caught him off guard completely. Hell, he didn't even notice until Alphonse commented on his sudden fetish with buying things that related to wolves. Although, Al had been quite pleased when Edward brought home a small plush toy, keeping it with him even though he attempted to hide it.

He'd never let the older male get wind of his secret. He would be laughed at and probably scolded, too. The man was a womanizer and twice his age, and it wasn't even a crush. It was just a fetish with wolves that would blow over. At least that's what his mind told him. His heart screamed an entirely different tale, but it was one of which he had never listened. What did his heart know anyway? Ed was jerked from his thoughts when A warm hand was placed over his own.

"Fullmetal?" Roy's voice gently questioned, and once more, golden eyes found their way to obsidian ones in answer. "You went quiet, is something wrong?" he asked. Ed noticed he still hadn't removed his hand. Damnit, why wasn't he removing his hand…?

"Could you…for once…just call me by my real name?" Ed asked hesitantly. Roy stared for a minute, in shock, but then sighed and corrected himself.

"Edward, right, sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? You seem so uptight, and I would want you to be comfortable while in this condition." Roy referred to the many scars and bandages that wrapped many places of Edward's face, arms, and legs. He must have been into something deep to get himself this banged up. Edward shook his head.

"I'm fine…there's nothing I want that you could give me. What about you? You're just as tense as I am. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. He'd been meaning to ask Roy this question ever since he found out about his wolf side. The feelings within him basically demanded that he take care of the colonel, seeing as though the older man didn't do a good job of this himself. He lived in an old rundown apartment!

Roy thought about this for a moment. There was nothing he could think of that he would want from the Fullmetal Alchemist except maybe his company. The wolf inside of him, however, had a different idea. The growling voice returned, asking, suggesting, and Roy's eyes became animalistic once more. Edward made a small surprised sound, and Roy realized he must have growled again. When the wolf comes, that's the first thing that happens. It growls and lets it's presence be known. The voice that came from his lips was not his own.

"I…The wolf wants something. The wolf desperately wants something." No, this voice was a bit deeper, raspier, and it almost frightened Fullmetal. Almost.

"A-And what does the wolf want…?" Edward ventured, being brave. The animalistic eyes sparkled, and time stopped for the two once more. Roy leaned down, catching Edward's wrists and pushing them back. Edward squeaked in shock, but tilted his head upwards, waiting, anticipating. The wolf was the one who made time go forward once more, and when Roy regained his control, he was kissing his fiery blonde subordinate.

And it felt good.

Neither wanted to break the kiss, which had turned into a contest of who could push their tongue farther into the other's mouth, but the need for air became great. Roy pulled away, and Edward attempted to reach for him, as though he couldn't understand why the colonel had to move. When Edward's senses returned, he looked at Roy in complete horror.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" the younger began slowly. Roy was glad to hear this reaction instead of getting hit with an automail leg or arm. The older male, who wasn't entirely sure what the hell to do next, silenced the younger with a quick kiss. When he pulled away this time, he leaned his head against Ed's, similar to what he did that night in the kitchen.

"The wolf wants you." He whispered with a hint of uncertainty. Edward's eyes widened for a brief moment, before composure was once more regained.

"The wolf has good taste. What about you? What do you want?" the blonde asked, tilting his head in question. Roy thought for a few minutes. This boy was nearly half his age, with a temper bad enough to unnerve even the most composed men, and he was his /subordinate/. That could get him in serious trouble, but….god above, the wolf was practically ripping apart his insides. 'fine…I'll ask….' He decided to make the wolf happy. Things went well when the wolf was happy.

"I want what you want." He said, choosing his words carefully. The wolf snarled within him, but he told it to shut up. It was better this way. Now it was up to the younger alchemist.

A few tantalizing moments went by. Roy kept his head against Ed's, though he did close his eyes. Thoughts of madness were going through his head. He couldn't even suggest allowing the boy to be with him, he was a minor! It was a major offense, and not to mention, he was his subordinate! Why did he feel as though suddenly, none of that mattered? As though suddenly, all of his goals didn't mean anything, only Ed? Without thinking this over any longer, he held his breath when Edward began to speak.

"I…want you to be happy. And…that means that I want….what the wolf wants." He also chose his words carefully, and, either from feeling that it was the right thing to do or just curiosity, he curved his form up into the colonel's and snaked his arms around his neck, hesitantly entwining fingers in ebony hair. This made Roy realize that Edward was not as experienced as he had originally thought. Then, the younger placed his lips gently against the older male's, and Roy gave in, ravaging Edward Elric's mouth with his own. The last thought in his mind before the wolf took over was one that, oddly enough, made him smirk.

_I'm so going to Hell.

* * *

_

Well, that chapter took me forever to write…-sighs- anyways, hope you guys liked it! I used some suggestions for this one, such as Edward's fetish with wolves. I thought that Idea was so adorable! And I even got some fan art from a good friend of mine! Thanks a bunch Kara-chan! Anyways, review and tell me what you thought! The next chapter should hopefully be up soon!.


	4. Of anger and Springtime

Disclaimer: same old same old….I don't own, that kinda stuff….but I can torture….-evil laugh- oh, how I love to torture…..

A/N: Not sure how many chapters this will have, but I'm debating on weather or not to put a full out lemon in chapter six….any suggestions? I love my reviewers, so therefore, your word is law! –mock sincerity- anyhow, on with chapter 4! ((and please…I beg of thee….don't murder me and put my blood in a jar….))

And to Kara and Moony: you guys suck. I love you.

* * *

There was a fine art to re-wrapping wounds. Mustang learned this the hard way over the two week time that he had to watch the eldest Elric son. You see, not only was it a delicate procedure, but if the blonde who's stomach you were wrapping said it was too tight or too loose, Mustang got a slap to the head. With an automail fist. As it was at the moment, our said colonel ( and wolf chimera ) was slowly wrapping a milky white bandage around Fullmetal's stomach once again. For the fourth time in the last hour.

"Edward, for the last time, if you're going to complain, do it yourself!" Roy growled, literally, and swatted the boy's hand away. "I'd love to know how someone gets their stomach lashed open and lives…" He muttered bitterly, even though, on the inside, he was crying for the boy.

"It wasn't my fault! My automail foot got caught on something and the enemy…got me." He said, in the simplest way he could. Roy smiled inwardly. After all, he couldn't let the boy know he was going soft.

Things had barely changed for the two of them except for the relationship. Neither liked to speak about it, though when Edward would lean up to take Roy's mouth with his own, or crawl into his bed at night when he thought the older man was asleep, The flame alchemist would have no objections. They were the moments of peace, and understanding between the two. Edward needed Roy, though he'd never say it. Roy needed Ed, though he didn't entirely know it. The wolf demanded pack order, and in the end, got what it wanted. Neither male complained, except for when Roy attempted to cuddle with said blonde on the couch and he would grumble and push away, albeit half heartedly.

When Edward had first complied and allowed Roy to see the full extent of the wounds, the wolf was furious. Instincts to nurture would come out, and Roy actually began to /lick/ to wounds gently before realizing what the Hell he was doing and jumping back a few feet. Edward, who'd been in shock until then, chose that time to chuck a heavy belted boot at the colonel's head. There were many questions after that. Roy's about Edward's wounds. Edward's about Roy's so called habits and instincts. Roy only told Ed a few. Ed told Roy nothing.

"Hey, colonel shit, are you almost finished? I'm hungry and I'm cold, I wanna put a sweatshirt on!" The blonde complained again from where Roy had him seated on the counter top. The colonel was bent over his shoulder a bit, making sure to secure the bandage tightly so it didn't fall off. Needless to say, their position wouldn't be taken lightly from someone standing in the doorway. Thankfully no one was. Roy sighed and shook his head, having to wrap one more bandage around still. When Ed began to squirm due to impatience, Roy would nip his neck lightly, and this action, for some reason, didn't arouse the blonde. It freaked him, and he'd sit still completely until Roy was finished.

"Good boy." The older said lightly with a small smile as he straightened up. Edward fixed him with an icy stare and scowled.

"Screw you, Mustang…" He then jumped off the counter top and began to walk towards the kitchen. When Ed was out the door, but not out of ear shot, Roy smirked.

"I'd rather screw you." He stated as if saying it were nothing, and heard the boy choke. Roy merely laughed and went in to put some hot ramen on for dinner, leaving a flustered Edward behind him.

It was nearing the end of winter in central. Spring would be coming soon and That brought a lot of excitement into the office of Mustang. That meant a week's vacation and a week away from hawkeye's gun. Roy, however, was the only one /not/ looking forward to the springtime. When his subordinates would ask him why, Roy would ignore the question. Yet when Edward would ask the question, the older man would get choked up and turn away, flustered and blushing. To Edward, this was the scariest thing in the world.

"Mustang, what could possibly be so bad about the spring? It isn't nearly as cold, it offers a week's break, which means alone time….with me…" This was one of the rare moments between the two of them. Roy was reading the book that Edward had seen on his end table, sitting on a chair in his small den area. Edward was on the floor drawing, which was odd for the blonde, in a small notebook the colonel didn't use. The small sketch of a wolf pup snuggling up to a larger one was actually quite cute, though Roy pretended he wasn't watching. Ed's back rested against Roy's leg, and he awaited an answer.

"I don't like to speak about it." He said, shrugging it off. Wrong answer. Edward pouted, and leaned up to look into charcoal eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, the 'I'm innocent, pity me' look in his eyes. Roy sighed and laid one of his large palms on Ed's head, ruffling golden bangs.

"Let's just say I have this interesting…..condition in the springtime." He said with a long hesitation. Ed tilted his head to the side.

"Why? Is that when the wolf is most active?" he asked. The question was meant to be so innocent, but if Edward only knew how close to the truth he was….Roy blushed and let out a nervous cough, slamming the bookmark into the book and standing up.

"How about I make us some coffee? Do you like coffee, Edward?" He asked, heading to the kitchen in a rush. Edward looked at him strangely, then shrugged, closing his new sketch pad and following his lover. Once there, he noticed Roy hunched over the counter, a small smile on his face, signaling that he was definitely, definitely plotting something. Edward squeaked and almost backed away. Roy looked up and the animalistic glare told him to stop in his tracks.

"M-Mustang?" Ed said weakly. Roy shook his head, holding up a hand to silence the boy.

"How about this. I'll tell you my big secret about the springtime, and you tell me what the hell happened in resembool." He said the words in a demanding, yet controlled voice. This was the wolf speaking, and Edward could do nothing but comply. After all, Roy had once sat down and told him his darkest secrets. Shouldn't he be willing to do the same?

"Ok…" Ed said after a deep breath. "Take a seat." Wolf-Roy did, his bushy tail twitching ever so slightly, and Edward sat across from him. Thinking for a moment, he began. "It started with a kitten in the middle of a highway."

/Begin Flahback/

_ "Brother, we can't just leave him there! He'll get hit by lightning, or eaten by a dog, or crushed by a car!" With every passing statement he made, Alphonse Elric grew even more and more scared. Edward glared at him, but, thinking the situation over, decided to let his little brother go get the damn thing. Maybe he could sell it to someone later…_

_"Hurry it up, Al, we don't have all night." Ed growled. Alphonse cheered and ran out to pick up the tiny kitten. Edward shook his head. They were on a mission in resembool, heading to an old abandoned house to check out unusual lights coming through from the windows late at night. Edward had immediately snatched the mission, knowing that, because of the term 'bright light' Alchemy had to be involved in some way, shape, or form. _

_What they didn't know was that the Alchemy thing was some stupid kid practicing transmutations. And that the stupid cat Alphonse had picked up had a tracking device in it's collar._

_The fight had been brief. The figure they faught was one unknown, but apparently, it was a man who had a long, deep grudge against Fullmetal and his workings with the stone. His stomach had been slashed severely and Alphonse's armor had been damaged. Not to mention his automail arm had been obliterated. Winry had a fit. _

_Edward, needless to say, wasn't pleased when Pinako gave him orders to keep Alphonse in resembool and return to central alone. If this one man had been tracking them with so much accuracy to where he knew of Alphonse's love for cats and Ed's search for the stone, others could be just as dangerous. The old woman had wisely advised him to stay with someone no one would associate him with, so, without much thought, he chose the colonel. Things just all kind of got messed up from there. _

_/end flashback/_

"That's the main gist of it. The man did have a concealed weapon, and I was stupid enough to let my guard down. My stomach recovered nicely, and no internal organs were touched, so…no big…Mustang?" Edward watched him with widened eyes as the man let forth a genuine wolfish growl from deep within his throat. He stood up furiously from the table and slammed his fist down on the counter, knocking the heavy coffee pot off and spilling it's hot contents all over the floor as the glass shattered. A snarl followed the growl, and the fangs were bared. Edward was scared shitless, standing in an instant but not daring to back away.

"I SENT YOU ON THAT MISSION!" He roared, extending claws and scratching his hand down one of the cedar cabinets. Edward's eyes softened slightly, and he walked towards his lover, hand outstretched.

"Musta…Roy…" He corrected himself softly, and placed a hand on the older's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, this guy had been tracking us for ages…" He attempted to reason, but the other man didn't budge. Instead, his grip became tighter on the cedar wood, and Ed could have sworn he saw a hint of black fur appear beneath his eyes before it disappeared, and he slumped to the floor, sweatpants getting soaked from the spilled, yet now cool, coffee.

"Sorry, Edward." He said softly. "I'm loosing control…" after he said that line, Ed nodded his head and turned away. Roy Mustang breaking down into tears wasn't something he wanted to see.Instead, He carefully knelt down with a dishtowel and began to clean the floor, while his lover sat and tried to control unwanted sobs of not only sadness. But confusion, fear, and anger as well.

((And just as an added extra:))

That night, after the madness had died down and the two lay curled up in Mustang's bed, Edward remembered something. He once more set down the makeshift sketchpad, and turned to Roy, confusion in the older man's now back to normal eyes.

"Remember what you said earlier?" He asked, tucking his head under Roy's chin. One of the rare moments when he would cuddle with the elder. Roy shrugged, wrapping two heavy arms around the smaller, slender boy. "You promised you would tell me about why you hated the springtime so much." Edward reminded him, sighing in contentment. Roy's eyes widened slightly, and he blushed again, shifting nervously.

"Oh…that…well…um…" He tried to buy himself time, but Ed would have none of it.

"come on, now, mustang, I kept my end of the deal!" he argued. Roy sighed, defeated, and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Ed….Wolves go into heat in the springtime."

Edward thought he might have tasted that ramen he had earlier.

* * *

Ok, all, so….chapter overview: Ed got attacked by a creepy stalker man, Alphonse has to stay under pinako's protection, Roy's wolf side got mad and broke a coffee pot ((poor coffee pot….)) and Edward learned that he was going to have a very interesting month with his lover….yup….next chapter might contain a bit more yaoi than intended, but no lemon….I'm still deciding on weather to add one and change this story to M. 


	5. Filler chapter: Wolves mate for life

Disclaimer: wow, I hate these things… I don't own anything. Do I really have to keep writing these out? You guys know that!

A/N: I'm not entirely sure which chapter it will be in, but thanks to my lovely reviewers requests, I've decided that there will be a lemon and much more fluff in my story. This Chapter has an It-was-almost-a-lemon scene, but the next chapter might actually be the lemon chappie. Spring time begins! This chapter is also incredibly, incredibly short. It's more like a filler chapter until I can really write the good stuff.

And, to Luna Lanak, you are awesome. I love your reviews, and your message definitely convinced me on the lemon! Thanx!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filler Chapter:

Springtime. The dreaded assassin that haunted His dreams and ate away at his sensitive mind. And the first day of that dreaded time of the year? It was today. Mustang awoke with a headache and a bit of the twitches in his stomach, which was odd because he never twitched unless it was his eyebrows when his subordinates made him angry or frustrated. Headaches were normal…enough. The next was that he was naked. He was /never/ naked in the mornings while in his own bed, unless…well, you get the drift. This was cause for alarm. He thought, for a split second, that maybe he'd gotten drunk and did something to Edward. That would be bad. So in his panic, he jumped up and looked next to him. The spot was vacant. And clean. Thank God.

His next thought came smooth and clear, to his relief. Edward was in the living room, passed out on the couch with a stuffed wolf. He was in his own bed, and apparently, it was still very early in the morning. It was, he decided, over eighty degrees in his apartment, and today was his first day off for the spring time and- oh Hell.

It was then that Roy Mustang decided that when he grew up, he wanted to die a slow and painful death. Because he had a feeling he was going to need to be punished.

When the older male finally got dressed into a shirt and boxers, he went out into the kitchen to begin breakfast, only to find Edward was already awake. He was drawing in his notebook again, and a cup of hot coffee sat on the table in front of him. Roy smiled slightly, even though seeing the blonde was /not/ helping him, and walked over to kiss him gently. Ed was surprised at the sudden tenderness, but accepted it awkwardly. He was used to a roughness in the colonel that he assumed came from the wolf within him.

"Well, that was a nice change in attitude." He whispered when Roy pulled back. The older smiled, and turned to go and pour himself some coffee and put some bacon on the stove. The feeling was bubbling within him and he hated it. It was the reason his apartment felt smoldering hot, and the reason why he had to be extremely careful around his lover from now on. There were things about wolves that he knew from reading books, and one very important factor was being taken into account. He would definitely not request something of that sort from the boy. He was his younger subordinate, they had to be careful. Mustang was pretty sure, by that time, that Ed would be ready to go back to work after the break. The blonde had agreed, and they decided to spend the week with each other and no one else. Edward had said nothing more on the springtime issue.

"Roy…?" A small voice came from behind him before he felt two thin arms, one warm, the other cold, wrap around him. He sucked in a sharp breath as the wolf tried to react, and, once settled again, he placed his right hand over the automail limb. Touching Edward's skin might not be the best thing for him right now.

"Anything you need, Ed?" He asked, flipping the bacon. Ed shook his head, which he was able to feel because it was pressed into his upper back. In the past few days, the younger boy had gotten considerably more daring. He was initiating most of their kisses now, and even went as far as the slip his hands to rest them on Roy's bare sides beneath his shirt. This, of course, wasn't helping his situation, but he was coping best he could. Hell, sometimes it seemed as though The boy was tormenting him.

Sighing and shaking his head, Roy piled the bacon onto a plate next to the stove and began to cook the eggs. He cracked one, and listened to it burn and sizzle on the pan, when warm fingers suddenly touched his stomach. Edward made a confused sound as Roy actually /jumped/. He /never/ jumped. Needless to say, the younger found this amusing.

"What? Did I scare you? I'm sorry, maybe I should wait until after you're done with the frying pan." He said, not releasing his grip on the colonel. He was also a very possessive little soul, and when the two had to go anywhere, he made sure to either shoot passing women death glares, or grab onto Roy's fingers and act like he looked like. A child walking with his father. This made Roy laugh to no end when they got home, and Edward would normally have to kiss him, or punch him to get him to shut up.

"No, Ed, It's just that my stomach is…sensitive." He said in a strange, raspy voice. Edward tilted his head, confused, but thankfully let the matter drop. Did the younger boy seriously forget? That was odd, and even more dangerous, but the colonel wouldn't say anything. Breakfast was finished, and the two needed to eat something.

After breakfast found the two alchemists lying curled up on the couch, Roy drowsing, and Edward drawing once more. The boy found that it was amazingly relaxing, and he did it often now to clear his head. The picture he was sketching was of a small pup with golden fur, with one piece of fur sticking up on the top of his head. Next to the small pup was a bigger, adult wolf, with black fur and charcoal eyes. It was watching the younger, and it's tail was curled around the sun colored pup. Roy, when he would drift to and from consciousness, would take time to admire the picture, knowing full well it's meaning. To show Ed that he understood, he shifted a bit to wrap his own tail around the back of the Fullmetal's body. Ed smiled slightly, and fingered the tip of the tail absentmindedly. He loved the feel of Roy's fur.

Eventually, the blonde alchemist got sleepy as well, and sat down the sketchpad and pencils to lay with his lover. Slowly, he pushed them both back so that he could rest peacefully on the older's chest. This was mistake number one. Black eyes widened, and a sharp breath was again inhaled. The wolf whined pitifully, and begged him to move, or do something, not just lay there. But Roy wouldn't let the blonde become aware of the problematic situation. He didn't need to know as long as Mustang was in control, right?

Wrong. Edward looked up after a few minutes of laying there, used to the older male wrapping his arms around him by now.

"Mustang? What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone. He made a move to slide up the other's body, so he could press his forehead against Roy's. This was mistake number two. Black sweatpants shifted against dark blue boxers. Ed looked up in time to see the widening of charcoal eyes before said charcoal shifted to the wolfish orbs he was accustomed to seeing. A whine came forth, and finally, after forgetting all this time, he realized what was wrong. He scrambled back, expecting a chase to happen, but the wolf merely lay there, claws coming out and fangs curving, letting it's presence be known. Now that the wolf was taking slow control over Roy's body, fur has lightly begin to sprout like whiskers on the colonel's cheek, but that was all Ed could notice.

He began, then, to slowly contemplate things in his mind. If he ran away, the wolf would stay in control and their might not be a way to get Roy back any time soon. If he moved forward, he'd be putting himself at risk. But, Roy was the most important person to him next to his brother, who wasn't with him at the moment. (though they did call each other often) Sighing, Edward made his decision and moved forward, draping himself over Roy, now the wolf's, body. Another whine, and Ed shook his head feircly.

"This isn't for you, you hear me? It's for him. Everything I do will always be for him or my brother." He said, making sure the wolf understood. Said creature widened it's lips into a smirk, which would have been more like the colonel if the fangs hadn't been their. Without much thought added to it, Ed went off the deep end and leaned down, capturing the other's lips in a rough kiss.

Wolf-Roy returned the kiss, more demanding than his usual lover was. Fangs grazed his tongue and lips, and he whimpered, half afraid they would cut him on accident. Hands both warm and cold wandered, sliding down to lift the older male's shirt off. The wolf growled in appreciation as cold air hit it's stomach, and Ed hesitantly began trailing light kisses and nips down his body…only to find that on his stomach, Wolf-Roy had a large line of fur starting at his collar bone and ending below his stomach, where Ed guessed a whole different type of 'fur' began. Shaking his head and fighting back tears, Ed sucked lightly on a particularly sensitive spot on Wolf-Roy's chest, causing an animal like moan to come from the other's lips. With hesitant hands still shaking, Ed began to finger the waistline of Roy's boxers. The older male took that moment to react.

"Edward!" A loud shout caused him to jolt, looking up and stopping what he was doing. Roy's eyes stared back at him, a concerned and fearful look embedded there. The wolf was subdued, though, as Ed (and Roy, due to the light gasp and choked breath) took the time to notice that the fur on his stomach and cheeks were not going away.

"Roy?" he whispered. When the other male nodded, Ed lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him with nothing more than desperation. Roy returned it gratefully, but when Ed once more began to slip his fingers to his waistline, Roy stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, holding Edward's hands still. The younger looked at him indifferently.

"Finishing what I started." He said as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Roy shook his head.

"No. Not now. It isn't what you want, anyway." He whispered, pulling the younger down to just rest with him. Edward resisted, and looked into his lover's eyes.

"But it's what you want!" he said, defiantly putting his hands down to his boxers once more. Roy once again stopped him.

"I'm very well aware of what I want. But It's not about that, it's that I can't have it until you know what /you/ want." He explained. Ed tilted his head.

"I…I don't understand." He said slowly. Roy sighed and once more attempted to pull his young lover back down with him.

"Edward, you and I both know now that the wolf is sharing control of my body. It's fur is distorting my features and disrupting my life. But that also means that it's instincts and behaviors apply to me as well." He said, hoping Ed would catch on. Ed stared at him blankly, telling him to continue. Roy shook his head and kissed the boy gently before running fingers through blonde hair.

"Ed, I can't allow you to make love to me because you have to be willing to stick with this. Wolves mate for life."

And, for the third time in those months living with his lover, Edward had to think about what was best for the both of them, and was left to make the decision alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well ,that was my filler chapter that I actually had planned out for quite awhile... anyways, chapter six will be up eventually, and most likely, it will contain a lemon. Of course, this gives you a bit of spoilers, but hey, who doesn't love those? If anyone has any suggestions, of course, I would be tickle pink. Feel free suggest anything and comment on anything, but flames will be stabbed. With my friend Kara's spork. You rock, Kara! -goes to listen to numa numa- I listen to that song religously...its sad.


	6. I'll protect you end

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just play with.

A/N: Well, this took FOREVER to write, but most likely, this will be the last chapter. I can't have a very long story because I started high school and don't have time, what with meeting my new friends and my boyfriend…anyways, just as a warning, this chapter contains a lemon. So please, if you don't like them, you can skip to the end. I would rather not scar people…

And to all my reviewers, thank you so much. You are all wonderful people, and I probably wouldn't have even continued if you guys weren't there so, without further wait, here's the end, folks:

The windows in the bedroom were open, considering the night air was warmer than usual. A light breeze, comfortable and welcoming, blew in and grazed blonde hair, causing it to lay down against the owner's head. Edward Elric was asleep peacefully in His lover's bed, wrapped in the covers and not wanting to wake up. The dream he was in was to good for that, since it contained a certain wolf-Flame alchemist. The week's break was almost over, with two days remaining, and, following the incident on the couch, nothing eventful had really happened. The wolf's progression had seemed to slow, if anything, and The couple was pleased with the results. However, on this particular night, a strange scent was foul in the air.

Edward opened his eyes for an unknown reason, Golden orbs giving off an odd yet enticing glow. A hand, small and pale, automatically reached for the other, but found nothing but an empty spot on the bed. This alarmed Edward, and, with much effort through the sleep induced haze, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around for Roy. His eyes scanned from the wall nearest the bed all the way around, finding nothing. He got out of bed slowly, walking around with confusion in his bright eyes.

"Mustang?" he called out gently at first. No answer. He checked the balcony, where Roy would normally be at night when he couldn't sleep. Nothing. He then headed out of the bedroom, hoping that maybe his lover had wanted a midnight snack and was in the kitchen. "Roy? Where the hell are you, you nocturnal bastard?" he called impatiently. He found nothing in the kitchen either, nor in the bathroom, so that left the couch in the living room. However, now he was somewhat alarmed. There were tufts of fur scattered through the hallway leading to the living room, and some looked as if they were ripped out. He padded cautiously into the living room, and scanned the area, eyes finally resting on a loan figure laying on the couch.

"Edward…" It was Roy's voice, thankfully, but something was still off. "Go back to bed, Ed." He almost demanded it, and this was enough to make the younger angry.

"I come out here worried about you and you tell me to go back to bed? Fat chance, bastard!" he said with a snort, walking over to where Roy was laying. He stopped, though, when he got within inches of the couch. "R…Roy?" he whispered. The older man looked up, eyes completely golden and luminous within the darkness. Fur lined those eyes, and his shirt looked as if it were torn off to reveal gray taking over pale skin. What was worse, Ed noted, was that he could literally see it spreading.

"I'm not going to be here much longer, love." Roy whispered, his voice raspy. "The wolf is taking my body." Ed shook his head. Stepping forward defiantly.

"N-No, you're gonna be fine. This is just some weird side affect that's going to go away." He tried to reason, but he knew the truth. This was it, if he didn't think of something fast.

"Look at me, love. I'm not Roy Mustang anymore. I'm going to be nothing but a wild animal soon, and when that happens, you have to leave." He spoke calmly, as if he'd just accepted this whole thing, and Edward lashed out.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" he screamed, causing Roy to flinch in alarm. "Do you honestly think for one minute that I'm going to let this happen to the man I love?" he continued. Roy looked up, eyes wide, but Ed never faltered for a second. "yeah, colonel bastard, I'm in love with you. Everything about you! You're voice, your personality, your wolf side, everything! And if you think I'm going to lose you…" he stopped, tears threatening to come, and he slid to his knees, crawling up onto the couch and over the other male. Roy let out a small noise, but no words came forth.

"Mustang, you told me that wolves mate for life. That the wolf wants things you've never been able to give it. Well maybe you just haven't found the right antidote yet. Maybe you just have to give it something you've never thought of giving it. Like…" Ed leaned down slowly now, kissing his lover gently at first, then more roughly. "A mate." As soon as the words left his lips, he knew he was going to have a long night. Roy's eyes closed and he let out a loud whimpering noise, hand coming up to wrap themselves around Ed's back.

"You have to mean it Ed. You have to be committed, and you have to want this for life. You're only 16, life is a long time." He tried to stop it one last time. Roy attempted, but he knew he'd just found his mate. When Edward Elric made up his mind, he knew nothing could change it.

"Mustang, I may just be a 16 year old kid with a superiority complex, but I know what I want. I always have. Now Swallow you're pride and just do it already, because if you don't, trust me Mustang, I will." With those final words, Roy flipped them over, and lowered himself down, finally, on top of his lover.

"This might be a little awkward with the fur." He whispered lightly, a small smile on his face as he lifted up Ed's tank top and revealed scarred, yet beautiful skin. Ed chuckled, making the mood considerably lighter.

"We'll do it again when the fur is gone." He offered, sure of himself. Roy himself chuckled and shook his head, leaning down to capture his lover's lips in a kiss. Ed made a soft noise into Roy's mouth when fingers, clawed but gentle, found their way to his chest and began working miracles there, slowly sliding downwards. Ed's own fingers found their way to Roy's back, since his shirt was already removed, and ran in smooth circles through the light layer of fur that resided there. Roy, taking a chance, used another kiss as a distraction as he lowered himself further so that his entire body was on top of the other's. something oddly stiff dug into Ed's leg, and he let out a pleased whimper.

Roy smirked and took this as permission. He hooked his fingers under Ed's boxers, slowly pulling them down and revealing the boy's entire self. Ed let out another whimper, and when Roy's bare skin met his (after the other male removed his own clothing) There was nothing but pure want from there. Hips slid together for a few moments, low moans coming forth and pale skin flushing and, gods, how Roy loved it all.

When the urge came, The wolf slowly began to take charge. Growling came from above Edward, and as Ed looked up, he saw the outline of a wolf staring down at him, golden eyes piercing the darkness of the living room.

"I'm yours. Take me" Ed said confidently. The wolf above him leaned down and dug sharp teeth into his collar bone. Ed winced. This was different from Roy's gentleness, but he could take this. He could do this for his lover. For his Roy. As all things in wild untamed nature go, there was no waiting. To the wolf, this was mating, and no foreplay was made because there was none in the wolf's mind. Hips slid against one another again until Ed felt Roy's erection poking at his entrance. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, knowing what was to come. To his surprise, the wolf looked at him expectantly, ears poked forward curiously. Ed smiled and knew. The wolf was /asking/ for permission. Ed nodded reassuringly, and the wolf brought him into a kiss as his hard length slid into the boy.

There was pain. Of course there was going to be pain. There would always be pain with every good thing. He didn't expect to be given time to adjust, but he was surprised again when a furry head was laid on his shoulder and a whimper of the loving gentle sort came from the beast above him. Roy's voice came next.

"My Edward…don't be afraid of it anymore. It has what it wants, and it's satisfied." Roy whispered. Ed nodded, then bucked his hips to show he was ready. Taking a breath, his lover moved quickly, in and out and picking up speed until he was moving naturally above him. The moans fell from Ed's lips just as naturally, and it was almost as if time had ceased to exist. In his mind, the boy knew this would end quickly. He couldn't expect the wolf to draw it out with the way it's natural instincts were. Sure enough, a loud howling filled the air soon after, and Ed released a loud moan of Roy's name as a warm liquid filled him, and he came there as well, on his lover's stomach, and one thought crossed his mind. 'I'm his now' and that? That was all ok. The next thing he knew, he was drifting off to sleep again, just as Roy was pulling out of him.

* * *

When Ed next awoke, He was cleaned and a pair of golden eyes were staring at him nervously. He bolted up right, worried, but Roy raised his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, Edward. It's going to be fine" he whispered. Ed looked at him oddly, but he understood immediately when Roy lifted his shirt. Only faint traces of fur were left there, but his ears and tail were still visible.

"Roy, what…?" Ed moved forward to cuddle against him, and Roy hugged him there comfortably. They were still on the couch, and Roy had clothed them both while Ed was asleep. In that time, the wolf was quelled, and his temper calmed as well. Ed had been right. When the wolf got what it wanted, and was satisfied, it's transformation had calmed as well.

"There are certain features that will never go away now, Ed. The ears and the tail, for instance, will be there forever. The eye colour is there to stay as well. But hey, we match now." He whispered. Ed smiled, happy, but his excitement was overruled by nervousness.

"What about your job, Mustang?" he asked gently. Roy looked down at the ground, smiling somewhat sadly. This was going to be the difficult part.

"I'm going to have to talk to the fhurer. If I explain everything, leaving you out of course, He might be a bit more understanding." Roy said it confidently, but the two looked doubtful. If Roy lost his job, he'd be miserable, and he'd have to find somewhere else to work. Ed would stay, of course, because the search for the stone was still the important thing. But without Roy…what would his subordinates do then? Ed shook his head in doubt.

"Mustang…" he whispered, hugging his lover around the waist. "I love you so much…" he buried his face into the other's chest, and Roy smiled down at the other.

"I love you too Ed. Everything is going to work out. I can say that now because I have confidence. You saved me, Ed. From everything I never thought I could be saved from." Ed pulled back a bit.

"You're being a sap, Mustang, don't tell me you're going soft?" he asked. Roy laughed, picking the younger up and causing him to seethe. He walked off into the kitchen, getting ready to prepare something for them to eat, with Ed kicking and a bushy wolf tail wagging happily. On the floor rested a makeshift sketchbook with a new picture in it, this time drawn by a flame alchemist who's life was turned around. This picture showed a mighty black wolf watching over two lovers sitting on a hill, watching the sun come up in the distance. At the bottom, scribbled in pencil, were the words "I'll protect you" and when Roy had seen what the wolf drew, he knew it was all true.


End file.
